


Lead Me Back Home

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: The Force Awakens Alternate Ending where Ben decides to go with Han and give up the dark side, although it's not easy. Eventual Reylo.





	Lead Me Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only my first Reylo fic, but my first Star Wars fic I ever posted. So please be gentle with me. Also, I know there's probably tons of fics like this out there, but after watching TLJ and rewatching TFA this idea wouldn't leave me. 
> 
> Oh and there's not Reylo in this chapter but will start them soon. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Kylo- no _Ben_ looked into Han Solo's eyes. The same eyes that, along with his mother's, haunted both his sweetest dreams and nightmares. He tried so hard to get rid of the weak Ben Solo, but looking into his...father's sad eyes that were still filled with such love after so much time had passed, he was Ben again.

However he was simultaneously still Kylo Ren.

Both sides fought against each other.

 _KILL HIM!_ Screamed Kylo.

 _NEVER! HE IS MY FATHER!_ Screamed young Ben Solo.

Tears fell down his face as his two personas raged inside him. Who even was he?

_Snoke just wants to use me. Father can help me._

Ben then slowly handed his father the saber.

Suddenly the sky that came from the opened door went dark.

_Now is your chance. KILL HIM NOW!_

And Kylo almost did but then his father touched his hand and Ben suddenly saw flashes of him and his parents. Memories that he had tried to get rid of but had plagued him since becoming Kylo Ren. Memories before everything changed. Before he gave into the darkness. Luke might've given up on him, but unlike Ben thought, he could see, could _feel_ that his father still hadn't. Even after all this time. After all this bloodshed.

And so, even while his dark side raged inside him, Ben let his father take the saber completely.

He watched as Han threw it down deep into the Starkiller base's abyss.

A quiet beat was shared between them and then suddenly Ben was in his father's arms.

"I missed you so much, Son."

Something inside of him that he hadn't felt like since it felt like a lifetime ago warmed inside of him. "I-I... missed you too...Dad."

"Come on, we need to go. Will you help us?"

All he could do was nod as Kylo Ren screamed inside him to not to go down this path, but he ignored it and followed his father...no _dad_ down the corridor.

The Stormtroopers seemed to realize he was going on the enemy's side since one and then all started to shoot at them, but he was able to use the Force to deflect the blasts and send them back to them.

They climbed up the stairs and met up with Chewie.

Han lifted his hand up before the wookie could say anything, "Please don't say anything. He's my son and Leia and I want him back. He's coming with us. End of discussion."

Chewi just shrugged, to which Ben was grateful for.

They went outside and met up with Rey and Finn.

Ben could feel the Force coming from both of them.

"I know what you're thinking but we don't have time to argue right now. You can yell at us all you want once we're safely in hyper space. But for right now, we have to go." Han said.

The two kids looked at each other before both turning to Han and nodded.

No one said anything as they hurried away from the base. Once they were in safe distance, Han got out a detonator and pressed it. They watched as explosion after explosion came from the Starkiller base.

As the base exploded in front of him, he felt Kylo begin to fade as Ben grew more inside of him. This was it. He was really saying goodbye to Snoke and the First Order. But after all of the horrid things he had done, could he really go back to the light? Could he really say goodbye to the temptations of the dark side? His father seemed to think so.

Ben followed his dad toward the Millennial Falcon and stopped once he reached the old ship. It had been _years_ since he was on the Falcon. Not since he and his dad had a fight of him not wanting to learn how to fly such an ancient machine. Han tried to share his love for it to him but Ben just couldn't love it like his father did. He knew it was ridiculous, but Ben was jealous of the ship and how Han was able to show such affection toward it but had a hard time sharing his feelings to him. Ben knew his dad loved him and just had a hard time showing his feelings sometimes. At least he thought he knew, until the voices in his head got louder and then his parents left him to Luke. That was when he questioned if they did love him at all.

The beginning of the end, some would say.

But now after what seemed like a lifetime ago, Ben had finally reunited with his father and he knew, he just knew, that after all this time and bloodshed his father still loved him. And he still loved him too. So much that he was willing to leave everything he and Supreme Leader Snoke had built, everything Kylo Ren had worked for.

 _Is this really worth it?_ Kylo whispered as more of an echo.

He then felt Han's hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Son, you can do this. But we got to go."

Ben looked into his father's loving eyes and nodded.

Yeah, it was worth it.


End file.
